Unexpected love
by carmilla99
Summary: What if the cold hearted Caius suddenly felt an attraction to a beautiful new guard member with a special talent? How would Aro take it?
1. Meeting

Caius POV

"Brother." Aro's voice startled me out of my daydream, "Dear Arianna informs me we are receiving a visit from another vampire today." "Good." I snapped. I had been in a bad mood ever since Antheodora and I had signed the divorce papers. I no longer loved her – nor had I ever – but it was annoying to be unwed. "Brother." Aro's tone was sharper. "She is expected in fifteen minutes. We must prepare the guard." "Right. Right!" I sprang from my throne, glad of something to do.

Fourteen-and-a-half minutes later the guard, dressed in their ceremonial black and grey, were assembled in the throne room. We could hear Arianna (clumsy human) and presumably the guest coming along the corridor. Then Arianna opened the door, and in stepped – an angel.

She was moderately tall, and slender, with long wavy dark hair in a side plait. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a close – fitting purple top. But all I could stare at was her face. Her huge eyes were an alluring shade of red, and framed in thick lashes. Her lips were full and all her features were completely in proportion. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Ah! Dear one!" Aro greeted her. She bowed her head respectfully. "What is your name, my sweet?" he asked. "Thorfinna." Thorfinna. A beautiful name. Suddenly her eyes flicked to mine. And widened. In – admiration? I couldn't tell. We stared at each other for a long moment, until Aro spoke. "Dear one – may I? he held out his hand. Strangely, a tiny smile flickered on her face. She confidently placed her hand in his. Aro stiffened. "Remarkable," he breathed. "What?" I asked, not just for myself but for all the guard who were curiously looking at Thorfinna. "I cannot read her! Jane?" he invited the little witch to come forward. "Brother," I said testily, not wanting the beautiful creature to be harmed, "is that really necessary?" Aro just rolled his eyes at me. "Proceed, Jane." Jane smiled at Thorfinna. Nothing happened.

Everyone stared at her. "Amazing!" Aro was thrilled. "So, most charming Thorfinna, as I cannot read you, would you be so kind as to tell us about yourself?"

"With pleasure."

"Well then, who changed you?"

"I do not know. I woke alone."

"What are your last human memories?"

"Someone grabbed me. From behind. Then everything went black."

"Where were you at the time?"

"Paris."

"Ah! Paris! Did you live there?"

"Yes. I am British, though."

"Did you wake in Paris?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been a part of this life?"

"Three years and eight months."

"Lovely! So, Thorfinna, why did you come to visit us today?"

"I have heard of your immense power, and came to seek a place in your guard." Excellent! She might stay. She had to stay. I had to get to know her. Aro nodded. "Brothers, let us counsel." He grabbed my and Marcus' hands. I showed him a picture of her as one of us, telling him she would be an excellent member of the guard. Aro raised his eyebrows at me. I could guess what he was seeing.

"Well, lovely Thorfinna," he began, turning to face her, "we have counselled, and come to the conclusion that you would be very welcome as a member of our guard." Thorfinna nodded. Aro looked at me mischievously. "I'm sure Caius could show you to your room. Caius?" This was new. I never took responsibility for new guard. But I was quite pleased to be in charge of her. I rose from my throne, gesturing at her to follow me. When we were a reasonable distance away from the throne room I said, "Hello, I am Caius."


	2. One of the Volturi

Thorfinna POV

"Hello," I nervously replied, "I'm Thorfinna."

"Have you heard of me?" What a stupid question. Of course I had. "Yes."

"What did you hear?" Why did he want to know?

"That you are one of the three most powerful vampires in the world." He nodded, frowning slightly. He was amazingly hot when he frowned. Possibly the hottest vampire I had ever seen. Oh, what was I saying. He **was** the hottest vampire I had ever seen, no contest. "Er- you will have a ceremonial cloak and dress sent up to your room as soon as possible." At least he was trying to make conversation. "Thank you." He led me up to a long thin corridor and stopped in front of one of the doors. "This is your room." He opened the door and we went inside. I stared around. The room was gorgeous! "Thank you, it's beautiful." Why did everything I say to him start with the words 'Thank you'? "The bathroom is through there." He gestured to it.

I decided to try something. And if I got my head ripped off, it would be Caius' fault for being friendly. I looked at him. He stiffened. "What do I call you?" I asked. He relaxed, and I sighed in relief inwardly. "Me? Oh, well, you can call me Caius. But you should call Aro and Marcus Master and me too in – ceremonial situations." He frowned again. "Um, what do I call you?" he asked awkwardly. I stifled a giggle. "Thorfinna," I said, smiling. He gazed at me for a second before speaking again. "Er, well, I'll just leave you to settle in, then. Someone will be up to get you – soon." "Oh, ok." He left.

I stared around the room. It really was beautiful, decorated in red, with black hangings. I carefully sat down on the couch, thinking over the past day. And more importantly, Caius. He was the handsomest vampire I had ever met. If I still had a heartbeat, it would have been going at the speed of sound.

"Excuse me?" I looked up. The small mousy-haired girl from earlier, Jane, stood in the doorway. "I have your cloak and dress." She deposited a heap of cloth on the ornate chair. "Thank you." (Hear I go again.) "the meeting's in forty-five minutes. You should get ready." Meeting? What meeting? "I'll come and get you when it's time. Wear these."

She gestured to the clothes and then swept out of the room almost regally. I examined the dress. It was long, black and robe-like. I went into the bathroom and had a shower. Then I dried myself and put on the dress. Although being long and flowing, it hugged my figure very nicely. I swished the medium – grey cloak around my shoulders, and as I did so something clattered to the floor. A 'v' shaped pendant. I fastened it around my neck. Rooting in my bag I found some black, heeled boots and put them on. I plaited my hair. Inspecting myself in the mirror, I decided to keep my hair loose. It looked more Volturi-ish that way. I applied some mascara and dabbed some black eyeshadow around my eyes. I stained my lips just a little bit redder than usual, and admired myself. Then Jane appeared and we went down to the throne room.


	3. Falling in

**I know, this is a bit talky, but it will get better. Promise. Don't own Twilight.**

Caius POV

She walked in with Jane, and honestly, if I'd been human, I probably would have passed out. She had her hair loosened, and a bit of subtle makeup on, unlike the cartloads of the stuff that Jane slathered on every day to make herself look older. If I had thought her beautiful earlier, now she was- a goddess.

Her eyes locked with mine, and she smiled ever-so-slightly. And then I knew. I had fallen for Thorfinna. Hard.

Thorfinna POV

I just couldn't stop thinking about Caius. He wouldn't get out of my head. He was just so goddamn hot! I had found out he had until recently had a wife. Jane had told me. Jane was alright. I kinda liked Jane.

"Thorfinna." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Caius standing in my bedroom doorway. "Oh, hello," I stuttered. "Hello." We stood awkwardly for a while. "Er, I just came to say," he began, (he looked nervous. I made him nervous?!) "that, if there's anything you, well, need, just tell me or someone else and we'll get it for you."

"Ok." I decided to be bold. "You came all the way up here just to say that?" I inwardly held my breath. But it looked ok. He smiled sort of sheepishly. "I guess so." I laughed. "Why?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to see you." See me? "See me?"

"Yeah, you know, talk to you."

"Oh?" He wanted to talk to me. Caius wanted to talk to me. Aaah! "Yes, um, about you."

"You wanted to talk to me about me."

"Er- yes." He still looked nervous. "Go on then."

"Well, where are you from?"

"England."

"Why did you move to Paris?"

"To go to university."

"How old are you? I mean- human years. How old were you?"

"20."

"Oh. I was 24."

"Cool." I was confused. Why was he asking me all this stuff? "Oh, sorry Thorfinna, I have to go, bye." And he was gone. I stared bewildered at my reflection in the mirror.


	4. Slowly

**Sorry, lovely people, for the massive gap. I've been busy. Today I've merged two chapters together coz they were very short and I don't like sort chapters. Btw I don't own Twilight, I just mess with it.**

**4 months later**

Still Thorfinna POV

I sat in the rose garden, staring into the fishpond. There weren't actually any fish in there. Just plants. "Thor?" I looked up. Jane was coming towards me. Four months in the guard, and she was pretty much my best friend. "Jane!"

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all! But aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Finished early. Master Caius was distracted."

"How?" Jane giggled at me.

"I dunno." She smirked.

"What was that for?"

"No-thing!" she sang. "Huh."

"Aaanyway, he wants to talk to you. In the library. At 4:00." My stomach flipped over. He wanted to talk to me. "Thorfinna, you don't have to look** too** dazed. He talks to you practically every day. "Yeah." I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah. I know."

Aro POV

I paced up and down in my office. Marcus sat on a chair looking bored. I stared out of the window, which looked out over the courtyard and was directly parallel with the library window. In the library, Caius and Thorfinna were laughing together. "Brother. Caius and Thorfinna are too close."

"Too close?" asked Marcus. "Yes. Much too close. If we don't step in now, Caius may get dragged in beyond his depth."

"Meaning?"

"An execution. Thorfinna has to die."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Next chap will be up soon.**


	5. Not Merely Mental

**Six Days Later**

Caius POV

"WHAT?" I roared at Renata.

"Y-yes, master. That's what Master Aro said." I sprinted to the throne room. No. No. 'Master Aro is preparing for an execution. Thorfinna.' Not Thorfinna. No.

I burst through the door, in time to see Thorfinna slowly backing away from Aro with an incredulous expression on her face. (It struck me as odd she did not look scared, but I suppose the fact you are going to die takes a while to sink in.) Aro was talking. "Yes, it is a shame, my dear, but there is another who shares your talent. Young Bella Cullen, and I'm sure in time we can recruit her…" He broke off when he noticed me. "NO!" I shouted. "You won't kill her! You can't!" Aro raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and why's that, **brother**?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I yelled without thinking. Thorfinna gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. Aro glared, his eyes glinting with maniac fury. "Well then. I'm afraid it must be- a double execution."

"Brother," said Marcus, "no."

"Yes. It will be. It must be." Suddenly, Thorfinna was in front of me, facing Aro. "Don't. You. TOUCH HIM!" she started off with a whisper and ended in a shriek. "Thorfinna…" I muttered uneasily, aware of her vulnerability. She turned and shook her head at me impatiently. Stretching out her arm, she span round in a 360 degree circle. Something swept round us, encasing us. It was slightly, but only very slightly, human eyes would not be able to make it out, and I only could from being very close up to it, translucent. I stared at it in puzzlement.

"Enough." Aro stepped forward, fury burning in his red eyes. But he couldn't walk forward any more. Something was blocking him. Something in the air… The translucent thing! "Thorfinna!" I gasped.

"Yes." She said. "My shield is not merely mental. You will be sorry about this, Aro. I can create a substance noting can penetrate, and you let that slip from your guard? Very careless. But no doubt there is another who can take my place, a Bella Cullen? With a very strong MENTAL SHIELD?"

And with that, she stretched out her hand to me. Blindly, I took it, and together we walked out of the throne room. The only confused thought I had floating through my brain was, 'so that's why she didn't look scared.'


	6. Fleeting Infatuation

**I just wanted to tell everyone how happy I am for liking this fic! Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, keep posting them! Quite a short chap, sorry. Next ones will be longer. Depending on reviews, might get 7 up tomorrow or even later! Love you.**

Caius POV

As soon as we were out of the castle, Thorfinna let out a big breath. "I'm sorry, Caius, I'm so sorry, you can go back if you want to, I'll just, go…" WHAT?

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm staying with you." And the smile she gave me when I said that practically made my heart jump out of my chest. Then I remembered my outburst in the throne room. Oh no. Now she knew how I felt.

**5 Months Later**

Thorfinna POV

He loved me. He loved me. My brain was spinning off in different directions. He loved me. But- a tiny piece of my logic said to me- what if he didn't really? What if it's just a fleeting infatuation? What if there's nothing in it? I am not in love with him. I'm NOT. I can't be. I just- like him.

Anyway, we were sitting in a hotel room in Siena. We wanted to get away from the Volturi, but not too far because we needed to plan ahead. That's if Caius really wanted to come with me. Once he gets over his infatuation (it IS just an infatuation), he'll probably not want to anymore. And for some reason, that thought made me feel like someone was slowly ripping my heart out. Can't imagine why.


	7. Love

**Sorry for the age-long gap. I've been busy. Short again, sorry. But enjoy and review anyway, plz :D**

**Four Weeks Later**

Thorfinna POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There was no more putting it off. I was in love with Caius.

**Half an hour later**

Caius POV

We were sitting together on the sofa. It made my (stone) heart ache to be so close to her, and yet so far away. I loved her so much, and it was obvious she didn't feel the same. She was too distant.

Suddenly, she turned up the radio. "And up next, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri…" She looked up at me. "I like this song," she said. As the first few notes slowly echoed out of the speakers, I understood completely what she meant. This song, it was the story of… us.

She edged a bit closer to me, so we were touching. I stared down at her hair. I didn't want to be too forward, but… I gently touched her face, turning her face towards me. Her eyes were wide as I brought my face closer, and then she swiftly closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was soft, gentle but at the same time intoxicating. I pulled her closer, and her hands snaked around my neck. Our ability to go without oxygen meant we could stay like this forever. I wouldn't have minded.


End file.
